Generally, an agent is an application that performs some type of information gathering and/or processing in the background of another application operating in the foreground. Typically, an agent program has a relatively small and well-defined task. For example, as the Internet has grown, agents have become more prominent for information gathering related to search requests. Information gathered by an agent can be pulled, or pushed to another application operating in the foreground. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.